The Grand Adventures of Dark
by NDG Shadow
Summary: Adventure through Grand Chase through the eyes of my character Dark. All actual characters and places belong to Ntreeve. The character isn't going to follow a single class and the mains wont be a huge part of the story but will show up time to time.


_Chapter one- Beginning_

_ Blood covered the area I was kneeling in. The walls and floor were made of stone. The stone itself was worn from years of erosion. Before me, nothing living had entered these walls in years. I could feel the cuts that covered my body; and there was a gash in my side, making it ache. I hardly cared, though, as I stared at the man that had done this to me through narrowed eyes. He was hidden behind a face mask from a time period long before my own, but I'm sure he was smiling at me, as I'm sure he'd done to many warriors he'd wounded before myself. My name is Dark and I am a soldier of the Serdin army. The man before me is known as Gaikoz, The Ghost Samurai. I was sent here to stop his evil plan for a future filled with pain and suffering for all of Serdin. I was, however, mistaken on how strong he was. A month ago, I wouldn't have entered this castle. Since I seem to be dying anyway, I might as well explain how I ended up in this mess._

_It was nine in the morning when the alarm went off. I turned over in my bed and sighed. It was a sigh of frustration. I felt like my eyes had been shut for mere seconds when the annoying buzzing started blaring in my ear. My jet black hair was a tangled mess, and it hung in tangled waves in front of my eyes. I pushed my hair out of the way and looked around a room I'd grown familiar with within the past few years; my room. It had been completely trashed from the night before; when I had been recruited into Serdin's army, and my friends had decided to congratulate me with a night on the town; and an after party here at home. I didn't mind it though. Between the training, the practicing, and the mental preparation I had been putting myself through lately, it was nice to just cut loose and hang with the bros for a night. I finally pulled myself from the bed, and headed into the bathroom. I started the water, and when it was warm enough, I shed the only article of clothing I had been wearing: my boxers. _

_About half an hour later I immersed from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Water from my hair dripped down my bare chest as I walked to my closet. I am built like any other typical Serdin soldier. My body is toned, and I look like an athlete when I'm not in uniform. Since I live alone, I spend my free time working out more than anything else. It's a hobby, and something I consider more fun than sitting around the house in my spare time; reading and becoming plump._

_I put on a fresh pair of boxers before sliding on a pair of cargo-like pants that had a belt-like strap over my right leg. I added a pair of crossed belts over the pants to keep them intact, and to add a bit of appeal to the outfit. I slid on simple black tank-top with a small white tribal design on the left side over my head and absentmindedly stuck my arms through the arm holes. My favorite black-and-white jacket, white socks, and black tennis shoes completed my attire. From the moment I got into the shower to the point where I was tying the laces of my shoes, I contemplated what my first day as a brand new member of the Serdin army would be like. I played with the thought of fighting monsters, like the blood-thirsty orc's that had been known to terrorize Serdin. However, I knew fighting anything was more fantasy than anything else, considering I still needed to go through the training process. _

_Now that I was dressed, I walked over to my dresser where I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror on top of it. I ran my fingers through the knots in my hair and pushed it away from my face. For the most part, it did exactly what I wanted. There were only a few stubborn strands that refused to stay out of my face. I looked down at the dresser to see a black string with a pendant on it. The pendant was a cross-like object. The ends were pointed like a spear and on it's face was a small shield with a dragon-like head carved in it. It was a gift from my parents before they died. The only time I took it off was to sleep. I was now satisfied with my appearance, and I walked out of the room to officially start my first day of training. _

_I arrived at the designated place a few hours after leaving my home. Standing at the gate I sized it up and sighed. It looked like a hard ass and if it looked like a hard ass the people on the other side of it must be harder than the gate. With another sigh__**,**__ I opened the gate and pushed it forward. As it creaked open what I saw before me was just amazing. People __were__ training in pairs, in lines__**, **__and a few were even working alone. The thing that truly made me catch my breath was the weaponry. There were two walls covered in almost every kind of weapon invented, some of which I didn't even recognize__**. **__Two walls of weapons! I had never before seen so many weapons. Hell, all I had back at the house was a single sword, and I never used it._

_I don't know how long I stood there in awe, but I was pulled back into reality by a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right where a tall black man met my eyes. He was only a few inches taller than myself__**,**__ but he looked like a sturdy, serious business sort of guy. "Hello sir" I said with a casual smile. The man staring back at me, however, did not look as happy to see me as I did to see him. " Excuse me; but you look a little lost. Why don't you explain to me what your doing here?" The man said in a serious and even tone. My smile faded, but my response was casual " Well__**,**__ sir__**,**__ I'm a new recruit. I'm here for my first day of training." I wasn't about to be an ass to someone I just met, especially someone who may be my commanding officer. The man smiled at my answer, and as out-of-place as it had seemed, I returned his smile. " Well why didn't you say so __sooner? __" He extended a hand to me. I took his hand and shook it before he started speaking again. " My name is Jet. I'll be your commanding officer. Until you graduate training you will serve under me. We clear on that soldier?" If it was possible, the look he gave me then seemed even more serious than it had before. I nodded in response and waited for him to continue speaking. "Good." was all he said before he turned to walk away and motioned for me to follow. _

_As we walked Jet questioned me. "So, what's your name, Soldier?" I wasted no time in responding "My name is Dark, Sir."_

"_Dark__? __That's an odd name. Alright, Soldier, why did you join the Serdin armed forces?" _

"_I joined to make something of myself and to become stronger, Sir." I answered, my tone was still casual. It was proving difficult to keep my attention completely on Jet because of all the men and women around us. They were practicing with weapons I was unfamiliar with and techniques I had never seen before. _

"_That's what I like to hear, Soldier." Jet stated, and this time he actually sounded happy. We stopped in front of a building, where Jet turned to me and stiffened up. "This building will be your barracks. In this building you will be stuck with a team and that team will become your new family. Once your settled you will be here until your training is finished. " Jet said proudly. "Now continue on, when you're__ finished getting acquainted with your new family, I will be back to give you your equipment and your first assignment. See you in an hour, Soldier." He saluted before he turned on his heel he walked away from me leaving me alone in font of the barracks. I turned from the slowly disappearing figure that was my commanding officer, and looked to the place that was to be my new home for a while. With a shrug, I opened the door and walked in to meet my new family._

_As I entered, I saw several faces staring back at me, both male and female. 'So it's coed. Interesting.' I thought to myself as I walked in with a smile planted on my face. A few people welcomed me. A few said nothing. As I got settled in a corner of the room, one of them approached__ me. It was another black male__**,**__ but this guy seemed closer to my age._

"_Hey, my name is Silver." The man said with an extension of his hand. I took his hand and shook it before I responded. "Nice to meet you, Silver. The name__**'**__s Dark. You seem like a pretty cool guy. Got any advice for me here?"_

"_Advice? Well everyone is practically new, some of us have only been here a few days. So just be yourself. The captain likes that anyway. I'll tell you bro, that man can't stand fakes or liars. If your caught being either__ your in serious trouble." Silver's tone was slightly more serious._

"_Well thanks for the advice. I'll do just that. " I said casually. I took my hand back and __sat down on the bed that was mine. Silver laughed and spoke once more. "Nice choice by the way. I'll be your bunk partner." He said as he leaned against the bed. "I got a feeling you and I are gonna get along well." Silver said with a cool smile. I had to admit, this guy was pretty chill. I could see myself getting along with him._

_As Silver left me to do as I wanted, I couldn't help but notice that he went to a small group of people he seemed to know. I smiled to myself and ran a hand through my hair as I sat there alone, trying to absorb my new surroundings. It wasn't long before I saw several pairs of legs in front of me. Looking up I saw several new faces, and Silver, standing before me. "Hello." I said sheepishly. I wasn't very good at meeting new people. I was told I looked intimidating with my crimson eyes and large stature, so I found it difficult to make friends._

"_Dark, this is Tenma, and Elias. They are two good friends of mine and thought I would introduce you to them." He turned toward his friends and gestured his hand toward me and spoke on. "Gu__**ys**__, this is Dark. He's a fresh recruit. "_

_I stood up as Silver finished introducing me and out stretched my hand. Elias took it and pulled me into what had to be the manliest hug I think I'd__ever had. The man'__**s**__ grip was ridiculous. I thought he was going to break my arms until he let me go. I laughed slightly, since I didn't know what else to do before Elias spoke to me._

"_It's good to meet you Dark!" Elias said loudly. Elias was a little shorter than the other man. "You seem like an ok guy, I like ya already." Elias said clapped his arm over my shoulders. It was rough but I didn't mind._

_Elias was well__**-**__built for his size. His hair like a wavy mane of dark curls hanging off his shoulders. He had a cheery smile and deep brown eyes. His chest was built like that of a wall and his arms were like the branches of a great Oak. I laughed before__I spoke back to him._

"_I like you too Elias." I said with a smile. I then looked to Tenma and__I stuck out my hand. He took it and shook it firmly._

"_Hello there, Dark__**. **__It's a pleasure to meet you." he said to me with a polite smile. Th__**is**__ man was a little taller than Elias, but he was far thinner. He didn't have as much muscle mass and he seemed a tad lighter skinned. His hair was a short dark red and straight. It was slick but neat. Tenma carried himself gracefully, like he was that of an animal. It was interesting to me. Both men were wearing similar style clothing but in different color hues. Tenma was wearing green, while Elias wore blue. Looking to Silver I realized he was wearing black and reds. I had to wonder what the colors meant._

"_It's nice to meet you all. I hope we all have a blast working together. You all seem like a bunch of cool guys." I said to them; __and I really__ meant what I was saying. I was glad I got to meet such a good bunch of guys. I had slightly feared that I would be alone in all this. It wouldn't have made too much difference if I had gone through it alone, considering I did most things by myself and, therefore, was used to it. At that moment, I had no idea that these three people would become the greatest friends I ever had._

_It was an hour later and just as commanding officer Jet said he would be, he was back to give me my equipment. Apparently I was not the only person he had provided for. A few other people in the barracks received equipment as well. I slid on my gear and nodded satisfied with it. The armor I was given was black. An armor shoulder pad hung over my right shoulder and a breast plat covered my chest and stomach. I had arm guards on my forearms and shin guards on my shins. There was a double-edged sword held up around my hips in it's sheath. There was a helmet, but it looked dumb so I didn't bother putting it on._

_Jet had everyone go outside and stand in a line against the building. There were twenty of us in all and we were all decked out in armor, each holding their own weapon. Some of them had swords like mine or similar; while others had spears, books, bows, staffs, even axe's. I was a little surprised to be honest. My thoughts were interrupted by Jet's booming voice._

"_You all are soldiers in the Serdin armed forces. I am here to train you to become the best of the best. When you're done here you will be allowed to take on your own missions and go out by yourself. Though if you happen to form bonds with the people you see around you, there would be no objections against you starting your own platoon. " Jet said proudly._

_As the man went on speaking, I listened eagerly. As he finished, he told us to make two lines and follow him. He also instructed to stay in line and our heads straight, staring at the back of the other person__**'s**__ head. We did as we were told. Not long after we left the barracks we were taken to a forest. It was near the back of the facility and walled off from the rest of the place. It looked ominous even with a large stone wall keeping it from me._

"_Ladies and gentleman; this is where you will be training for the first week." Jet said to us. His voice was loud, and his tone serious._

_One of the other recruits decided to speak up and asked. "What is this place? I thought we were going to the training area like the others." The man seemed a little confused._

"_Hahaha, son this __is__ your training ground." Jet said laughing. "Welcome kids, to the Trial Forest." Jet said pointing to the walled off forest behind him._

_As I stared at the forest, I ran it's name through my head. 'The Trial Forest.' It had an odd sound to it. It seemed simple enough. For some reason, however, I knew that whatever inhabited it was not likely to be so simple. I was torn from my thoughts on the place before me by the voice of another comrade speaking up to Commander Jet._

"_Sir, I don't believe this place is going to be as easy as it's name implies" The kid had a point, but for some reason I figured Jet wouldn't think the kid's point was very valid._

"_So you think this is just going to be another walk in the park, do ya, Son?" Jet questioned him as he slid his arms behind his back and walked the length of the line. "Son, this is where all the greats have started. Elesis, the Savior, Arme, the Battle Mage, Lire, the bearer of Nova. All of them and more have started here and become legends in the war against Kaze'aze." As if he'd timed it perfectly, Jet's speech ended as he stopped walking, which placed him in front of the soldier he was talking to. He met the kid's eyes and gave him a look that seemed to pierce the soul. _

"_Are you telling me that this place is going to be a walk in the park and you're going to be the next hot shot coming out the other end? " Jet demanded a little louder in the kid's face._

_When the kids did not respond Jet continued. "That's right. Now shut the hell up and prepare to enter." He turned on his heel once more and returned to the middle of the line and spaced himself from us. "Soldiers! You will train in here for a week. However, you will have missions. The more you complete, the more you will impress me. For every mission you complete you will prove how ready you are for the things to come." Jet said his voice loud and stern. I felt myself shaking slightly, eagerly. I wanted to know what was in there, I wanted to find out exactly what I had to do to prove myself here._

_As I stood trying to calm myself Commander Jet spoke on. "Your missions are as follows: You are to defeat at least ten enemies. Kill or incapacitate, it's your choice. While doing that you must make it through the forest in the time given. I have told you a week, coming out any time before is fine. Do not come out a day, an hour, a minute or a second later than that." Jet said smiling slightly._

"_Though you should know, if you don't make it in the allowed time, you will be stuck here in basic training for a month." Grinning sickly, I felt my heart beat speed up. "And if you think what's in there will be difficult, then what awaits you when you fail will be hell." When I heard that, I knew I could not fail. This man had been decent to me; but I didn't want to know any other side of him. Failure was not an option._

"_Your missions don't end there soldiers. There is a monster in here, and his name is Trent. You will take his most prized possession. If you walk out with out it you will be sent back in or take an automatic failure. So get the prize before you leave, or don't bother coming out at all." Jet paused to let that sink in._

"_Those are all your missions, Soldiers. Remember them." Jet looked at all of us in turn. "With that, there is only one more thing to do. Good luck and take care of yourselves. Remember you are all family. Help one another out if given the chance." Jet's tone had softened when he spoke of us being a family. It was almost sincere. "Now enter the forest." He said loudly as the gates slid apart to open the forest for us._

_I took a deep breath and looked around me exhaling slowly. I caught site of Silver, Tenma, and Elias looking to me. I nodded to them and they nodded back. We would work together to get out of this forest. I walked up next to them before we dashed with the several others into the forest, into the unknown darkness that stirred about the forest floor._

_**A.N**. - If the summary before didn't explain it then let me explain again. This is a story of my character through the world of GC. The mains from the actual game will be brought into the story but will not be focused around...sorry if I disappointed you all but I just want to do something a little...different.  
_


End file.
